


The In Which Series

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, All season, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Liam Dunbar, Dark Luke, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Hero with no fear, Hurt Scott McCall, Incest, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Lightsabers, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sibling Incest, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Extended title: In Which Peter Feels Sane with Scott by His Side





	1. Mercy

Title: Mercy

Extended title: In Which Peter Feels Sane with Scott by His Side

Summary: Mellissa discovers that Scott is a werewolf, kicks him out and Scott joins Derek's pack

Language: English

Rated: T

Genre: Family

Teen Wolf Characters: Peter H, Scott M, Derek H, Jackson W

*One Shot*

Derek Hale smelt it as he ran through the forests that he grew up in, when he still had a pack, back when he was in the Hale Pack. The strongest of the packs in the world, now they were nothing, all thanks to the Argents.

He was coming back because Laura had to investigate about a few things, she said she was only going to be there for a few days and come back. That was four weeks ago.

Now it was said that someone was building a pack on Hale Territory.

So he was going to confront the wolf and strike up a deal with him, so he would pay to stay on his land, the one he inherited from the Hale linage.

He raced to the old Hale house, that was where the smell came the strongest, and was just about to open the door when a man strode out.

He wore black clothes, his coat stopped at his hips and his glowing red eyes confirmed him as the alpha.

"An Omega?" he spoke in a silky amused voice.

"Yes, I have come to speak to you; you live on Hale land without permissi-"

"I AM A HALE!" the alpha roared.

"N-no you can't be the only Hales around is PEt-"

"Peter," a soft voice murmured.

Derek watched as two teens walk up the porch and stand there while the one with brown hair and eyes walks up to the alpha and runs his hands through the man's hair. The omega watches as the alpha turns into a man and he breathes in, it is his uncle.

"I am sorry Derek, I am not entirely sane if Scott isn't there to help me."

They both have lacrosse gear on and it surprises Derek that Peter chose those two.

"Hey, I'm Scott McCall, this is Jackson." Scott says and holds out his hand to shake.

"Derek Hale."


	2. In Which Kronos Realizes He Loves His Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is Kronos's Son and he realizes that Percy is more special then the others :)

TITLE Quisquilian

Summary: Gabe understands the he is worthless- and Kronos realizes he really cares for his son- AU

Main Characters: Gabe U, Percy J, Kronos

English

Rated T

**ONE**SHOT!**

Gabe Ugliano stared at the boy's unnatural beauty. His long black hair curled at the edges, and his jaw was strong, yet flab from when he was a baby still was on, and most likely would leave when the boy hit his teen years. Plus his bright sea green eyes enhanced his unnatural beauty. Sally always chose clothes, no matter how expensive they were, of an upper class for the boy, that made Gabe jealous.

Like this time she bought him: black trousers, with a pale blue dress shirt, a silky tie, and brand new shoes, and had his hair cut, and it looked really good: spikes and gel….

Broken out of his thoughts, he saw the green eyes open, but when he looked down, Gabe saw pure gold! He frowned. Weren't Percy's eyes green?

"Gabe!?" the boy questioned, his eyes wide with shock.

"Percy, get out! I need this room!" Gabe said.

"W-wha-?!" Percy asked his eyes wide with shock, sleepiness still in them. "This is my room though!"

"Not anymore! MOVE IT!"

"Father…save me, this pig is cruel to me!" Percy shouted in his mind, though he knew his father would never hear, he had died, or at least that was what his mother said, but his instincts knew better.

**LINE** **BREAK!**

Deep in the pit, the titan lord looked up as he heard the plea for help, from the youngest of his children, the last one he and Rhea had. The boy had all his looks. Black hair that would curl at the edges, the slim muscular frame, the powers… the eyes, though to protect his son, he had him put to sleep, and then once old enough he implanted the boy into Sally Jackson, when she was in bed with Poseidon. Therefore, Perseus had two fathers and two mothers.

KronosxRhea.

PoseidonxSally.

Flashing to where his son was, Kronos felt his heart stop, there Percy lay in a pool of blood, a man stood over him panting with a cruel sneer, and loaning in his filthy pig like eyes.

"You filthy Quisquilian!" Kronos shouted in rage, and felt all of his powers emerge, with the rage.

Lightning and thunder arched all around, the seas raged, and the earth trembled, time slowed down and the mortal looked up.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Gabe said, and kicked the boy.

"You dare to hurt what is not yours? You hurt my son?!" Kronos snarled and lifted his hand up and backhanded the mortal, he went flying and slammed into a wall.

"Exophthalmic" Kronos smiled a cruel smile and lifted the man up by his hair.

Screaming out Gabe tried to claw away from the iron grip, but lost, epically.

"Any last words?" Kronos breathed and saw the man tremble and tears started to fall from that Exophthalmic like eyes.

"Who are you!?" the mortal asked.

"I am Lord Kronos, Titan of the Universe, slayer of Ouranus, and father of the Quisquilian, gods of Olympus. Most of all… Father of Perseus, you hurt my son, and when that happens… you pay with your life."

**LINE****BREAK!**

Percy looked up as he heard the yelling, his mouth had a thin trail of blood, so he wiped it away and winced as he heard a snap, than a few more. Callused hands that hurt his step father held him gently.

"Are you alright Percy?" the man with golden eyes asked, his voice concerned.

"Not really, this was the worst that Gabe has ever done to me," Percy whispered, and then gasped in awe as the man waved his hand and all the pain disappeared.

"wha- how?"

"Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?" Kronos asked and a wry smile looked down at his son.

Nodding Percy smiled.

"Learn your history, for you young one I can't always be with you…" with that kronos left a small charm; a scythe.

**LINE****BREAK**

Percy woke up to his mother shaking him.

"Percy… what happened?" she pointed at the screen.

"Gabe Ugliano….Od'd himself, left his family helpless and with no money, please help donate to the Jackson family!

A/N:What: Quisquilian: consisting of trash. From Latin quisquiliae (waste matter, rubbish).unishment is death for hurting the son/prince of Poseidon!

Exophthalmic: Bug-eyed. From Greekex(out) andophthalmos(eye).


	3. Erica's Dying Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to see the moon one last time.....

Erica's Dying Wish

Summary: I want to see the moon one last time

English

Rated T

Hurt/Comfort/Crime

Characters: Deucalion, Erica, Kali

*ONE SHOT*

"Know that you can still be alive if you just tell is Derek Hale lived" Deucalion spoke and nodded to Kali who lifted the girl and impaled her with her claws and the blind man slashed her throat.

Blood spluttered out of her mouth.

"Le-leme leme see… the moonnn…" Erica manages and her eyes go blurry.

"Kali" Deucalion spoke.

Kali lifted the child up and carried her outside and into the night.

The stars were out and a cold wind blew the she alpha's hair, as she looked down at the pup in her arms.

"t-nks…" Erica smiled and let her breathe leave her and when the alpha looked down she had tears in her eyes.

The girl looked at peace, so soft; she was only a pup, caught in the crossfire….

Kali tipped her head back and howled to the sky and with that she closed the girl's eyes and brought her back into the vault.


	4. Call It What You Want (In Which Scott Helps Stiles Die Because of the Bite’s Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended Title: In Which Scott Helps Stiles Die Because of the Bite’s Rejection  
> Summary: Scott remembers that fateful day…  
> Characters: Scott, Stiles, Derek, Gerard, Peter, occ, Allison, Kate

Title: Call It What You Want

Extended Title: In Which Scott Helps Stiles Die Because of the Bite’s Rejection

Summary: Scott remembers that fateful day…

Characters: Scott, Stiles, Derek, Gerard, Peter, occ, Allison, Kate

Relationships: Sciles = Scott x Stiles (Brotherly)

Other Relationships: Peter/Scott (Father/son) Derek/Scott (Brotherly) Allison/Scott (Past and Allison was abusive)

WARNINGS: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!!!!! (Stiles)

Dark Allison (She was changed by Kate and Gerard and is a complete b*tch)

Enjoy (sadly) 

By: Jaylene Olebar

*ONE SHOT*

It was quiet in the house, and Scott sat by the fire with tears rolling down his face… he was remembering… the time when a girl named Argent had tried to destroy his family… his pack. Scott never wanted to remember that night, but today was the anniversary of his death; of his best friend his brother, ‘Stiles’ Mieczyslaw Stilinski.  
“It’s okay to remember Scott, he lives in all of our memories, and pack takes care of Pack,” Derek said and pulled his brother closer to him and let the young man cry out his sorrow.

*MEMORY*

The night was cold, the wind blowing every which way and Scott couldn’t find Derek, his friend and fellow Beta had been kidnapped and now has been killed or tortured by the Argents.   
“Just stay away from me!” Scott had yelled at Allison who had tried to come close to him, trying to tell him it was a mistake that they broke up and she wanted him. But it was all a trap set up by Kate Argent, a crazy killer that was sent by the devil a.k.a. Gerard to kill all of the werewolves that she could find, no matter if they had killed an innocent or not.   
“You have a choice Scott,” Gerard’s voice spoke up from his phone after Scott had silenced its ringing. “Find your friend Derek, and make sure he doesn’t die… or find Stiles who is dying…” Gerard said and you could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.  
“What did you do?” Scott snarls and waits for the man to reply.  
“Just some of my fun… so what do you say Scott McCall?” Gerard spoke. “You have an hour to save either of them… or they die.”

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

Scott had found Derek, with the help of Peter and they found Derek; cuffed to the bars of a cell behind him, his body had marks and burns on them, he was panting, but not in too of a bad shape.   
“They were more focused on not hurting me… they need you for something Scott.” Derek said and pulled the brunet into a hug.   
“C’mon we need to find Stiles, I am not sure, but Gerard said he was dying… I hope not… Peter has gone outside and is waiting in the truck.” Scott helped Derek to the black truck and put him in the back.  
“He is badly injured Pete…” Scott said and brushed his brother’s hair from his face.  
“We will get even with those Damned Argents. They tried to take my pack away again…” Peter Hale said with a snarl.  
“Yes, we will, but first we need to find Stiles…”   
Nodding Peter drove to the last place he saw him… and when they arrived the smell of blood, familiar blood stank in the air.  
“Stiles!” Scott whispered and jumped out of the moving vehicle.   
*an Hour earlier*  
Stiles lay on his side, a pool of blood surrounded him he had tried to move, but his body was to full of pain, so he was left to lie half dead and half alive on the cold ground.  
Gerard had come with a rogue alpha under heavy wolfs bane and had bit him over and over again. After who knows how long Gerard had shot it to death.  
“Wow, is that how a feral wolf is?” Allison had asked her voice snobbish and cold.  
“I can’t believe that YOU I considered a friend” Stiles whispered with a snarl in his voice.  
Allison had smirked and took out her Chinese Knives and stabbed his leg and dragged the knife along his arms.  
“No one cares about you Stiles… just Die”   
Stiles glared at her wondering how that kind shy girl was in this monster, the one that his best buddy had been so in love with he would have done anything to see her happy.  
“It all changed when my mother died.” Allison said as if she had heard his thoughts.   
“But Scott didn't kill your mother,” Stiles said and gasped as she kicked him.  
“He did, his actions did. Now he is going to pay,”

*Now*

Stiles grasped Scotts hand and cried out as the pain started to become unbearable, the blood was turning black and Scott was doing his best to take as much pain as he could. Giving Stiles the relief he needed for a short while.   
"Ssscoott?” Stiles whimpered and curled closer to the body that was warm and he was cold.  
“Yes Stiles?” Scott whispered his voice soft with grief.  
“I...I love you… I do.” Stiles whispered and took a deep breath. “I….i want you to giiive me ressst…take alllll of my pain ‘way” he gasped and puked up black blood.  
“I ccaant” Scott whispered shakily, but Stiles smiled and said it was okay that Scott would never be alone.  
Crying Scott shakily brought his claws out and sunk them into torn skin. Scott cried silently as he felt the heart beating stop, clutching Stiles closer to him burying his nose in the crook of the pale teen’s neck. Hands shaking he brushed strands of bloody hair out of the way and sobbed.   
“Scott… we need to go,” A male voice said and Scott snarled his eyes an electric blue.   
His wolf had taken over and it said to protect and never let go of his brother. But Peter did all he could to coax the boy within the grieving boy out, soothing its ire and loving it, telling the wolf he was safe and okay, that his pack would protect and care for him. With that Scott fell limp and Peter picked him up and picked the other body up.  
“Call it what you want… but it was a murder and some sort of animal that took the rest of what was Stiles…” Derek said softly and listened to the cries of grief from the Sherriff. He watched as Scott walked over and fell into the mans hug.  
Call it what you wanted but Scott felt a part of him die when his brother died, and call it what you want but Derek knew how Scott felt. After all he had gone through the same thing with Paige.   
Call it what you want… but Peter did care for his pack….  
Call it what you want but Scott wasn’t the same after that… call it murder if you want but when they were up to strength the pack went after the Argents and killed as many as they could.

THE END!!!

Wipes tears, I am soo sorry! This certainly wasn’t the Sciles you were hoping for :(


	5. In Which I Tell You to Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just take my hand Scott  
> Just take my hand

Taking My Hand  
Derek held Scott close to him, kept his body close and never wanted to let go… gods forbid if they get caught… after all Scott was still only 17 and not old enough to have sex with a male that was older than him by six years…  
But when you are a supernatural animal none of the human laws apply.  
Scott Drake McCall was his mate and nothing and no one would stand in his way of what was his.  
.........................................................Take my hand and never let me fall  
“Hey… My name is Derek,” the muscular man said when they first met in the gym, he held out his hand and they shook.  
“Scott McCall,” Scott said and smiled, lowering his head as the man motioned to the weights.  
“Wanna be my spotter?” Derek asked and showed pearly white teeth.  
.............................................................Take my hand and forget about all your pain…  
Derek felt so helpless, watching his mate in pain; the asthma attack wasn’t helping at all.  
“F*ck what do I do?!” Derek cried out and knelt lower to listen to Scott.  
“Take… my hand” He whispered.  
Nodding Derek took the slim hand and pulled his mate into his lap and kissed the knuckles.  
“My… inhaler?” Scott gasped his breath coming out in and gasping as the pain begins to intensify.  
...............................................................Take my hand and you won’t drown  
Scott felt panic as he saw Derek up to his neck in the pool, only Stiles to hold as an anchor.  
“Take my hand!” he yelled and pulled them out of the pool too and raced off to face the Kanima.  
................................................................Take my hand and I will never see you cry  
“Don’t… please don’t, Scott I’m sorry.” Derek whispered and pulled his mate closer and let his eyes flash red.  
The teen’s eyes flashed a golden yellow in response but Scott wiped his eyes…  
“I sorry Derek… I need time alone.” Scott said and stepped backwards and felt pain ignite in his body, but ignored it as he left Derek alone and raced off into the woods, he raced among the trees but felt his heart shatter as Derek didn’t call out once after that time.  
Tears streamed down as he ran farther and farther away from his mate.  
...................................................................Take my hand and know that I love you  
On their first date, Derek had said those three simple words…  
“I love you,” he said and leant down and gently placed a kiss on tanned skin.  
Scott had laughed not knowing that they were mates and were meant to be together.  
“This is only our first date Derek,” Scott said with a blush.  
“I love you, Scott McCall, I believe in soul mates and I believe I just found mine...”  
...................................................................Take my hand… just take it…  
After the battle with the Argents Scott knelt and cried over Deucalion’s dead body and felt overwhelming grief in his soul. But something familiar was here something he knew like the back of his hand…  
He stood their!  
Gods Derek  
“Take my hand Scott” he whispered. “Let me take your pain…”


	6. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance that was all the Force ever wanted, he hated being tugged this way and that, he had let the humans and other creatures he had made to be joyful and loving to one another when he had allowed them to use his powers.

Title: Balance

Summary: Balance that was all the Force ever wanted, he hated being tugged this way and that, he had let the humans and other creatures he had made to be joyful and loving to one another when he had allowed them to use his powers.

Characters: Luke S, Darth Vader, Biggs, Darth Sidious/ Palpatine

*ONE SHOT*

Balance that was all the Force ever wanted, he hated being tugged this way and that, he had let the humans and other creatures he had made to be joyful and loving to one another when he had allowed them to use his powers. But they abused it, made his Chosen One break until all that was left was a broken body; they never let him change the way of the Jedi.

Oh how it hurt as he saw both sides abuse his son; the one that was supposed to save them and bring them to a new age. Now they were trying to do that to the boy named Light, the one that was left of the Chosen One. So the Force decided to interfere, he consulted his brother. The Dark Side; even though he thirsted on hate and all they still wanted to be whole again; To be allowed passion and serenity and to feel love and hate.

Oh how he would do anything to feel whole once more. That's why they interrupted their grandson's meditation.

Luke Skywalker was meditating when he felt the force spin around him, it was the light side and the dark side, now that surprised him. Opening his eyes he saw shapes that were beginning to take human form…

He saw one with blond hair, curly and long flowing down to his mid back; he wore pale brown robes, like the ones Master Yoda and the others wore.

The other one also had blond hair curly as well, just not as long as the other one and he had bright golden eyes that flared red at times. He wore black robes with a cape flung out behind him, and if Luke remembered, when it was flaring out. That usually meant death was with that person.

"Hello." The one with blond curly haired one said and sat down opposite him, eyes kind and filled with life.

"Hey" the golden eyed one said, lowered himself on the ground and laid down.

"What are you doing in my meditation?" Luke asked and smiled as he recognized these presences but entirely know what it meant.

"We have come to you grandson to make sure that you bring balance to Us. We let others tear each other apart. Force and I have always been together… but now we are broken. See, it was anger and jealousy that became too much and we split. Our Chosen One is chained and unable to reset us. So we have chosen you to bring him back. Break the mortal chains that bind him as a slave." The blue eyes said and flickered to look like the darker version of him. While the other turned to look like him.

"Grandson, it's already started, when you destroyed the Death Star, and your father learnt who you were. Go to Vader and change him, you can do this, we give you our blessings."

Time Skip

Luke stared at his father as he lay dying on the ship and felt tears run down his face and he wanted to change history to have the Force bring him to a time were Palpatine never existed and the Dark Side was one with his counterpart.

He closed his eyes as he felt the Force listen to his prayers and the Force sent him to an alternate future. Lying in bed Luke opened his eyes and frowned. He didn't recognize this bedroom though his mind said that he knew it, that it was his room.

"Force Luke, wake up!" Biggs Darklighter said and yanked on his hands. "It's time for school your father wanted me to wake you up." Biggs smiled and threw clothes at him. "Graduation tomorrow, it's time for us to finish boring High School."

"Biggs?" Luke gasped and smiled and gave his best friend a hug.

"What's wrong Luke?" Biggs' brows turned into a frown.

"Just happy to see you Biggs," Luke said.

"We saw each other yesterday. Mr. Skywalker! I think Luke is sick!" Biggs said.

Walking in Anakin Skywalker let his royal robes flow down his body and pulled a sleeve up to check his sons temperature.

"Why don't you stay home today son?"

"No! I am okay, really, I want to go to school!" chuckling Anakins smiled and nodded okay.

"But dress up after you get home, we are attending Princess Leia Organa's Coronation." Nodding Luke got out of bed and dressed.

He was excited to start this new life, and he was proud that his grandfather had listened to his last plea to be with his father.

Alternate ending…..

Darth Sidious smiled and looked down at the boy that was in a coma and let out an evil cackle, the boy thought he was in a paradise… that was soon going to change as his young apprentice woke up and realized it was all a dream…

The End!


	7. How Could You Leave Me?

How Could You Leave Me?

Summary: at the end of a war some ar edge to go insane right? Especially when you lose your mate.

Pairings: Harry/Draco = Drarry

Characters: Lucius M, Draco M, Harry P

Hurt/death

English

A/N: just so everyone knows…. This is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfiction. Written/typed.

*one shot*

The room was talk with a dome that let the stars through, in the room was a ball. Everyone was dressed fancy and most were dancing. When Draco was you get, he never really got the meaning of what dancing was. He saw it as torture, but with his love in his arms…. Alive he felt whole.

His tears were real, they rolled down his pale cheeks, he didn't want this to end. Him, holding onto his lover, the music soft and distant, as they just gazed into each others eyes. They were one.

Together they were one. Apart he was cold, like how he was raised to be. Nothing could change that…. All except one man. The man with unruly black locks, and curse killing green eyes. A man with witty humor, a big heart and all his: His snake in disguise.

Harry Potter, had chosen him, him! Draco Malfoy! It was hard to believe. They had fought so much, but no one really knew it was all a mask. That love prevailed! That was all that anyone really needed in the whole world, otherwise it was cold and a broken world. After All they had fought for what they wanted and was that to be together forever, until their dying breath.

But the silence was broken by Harry, his eyes loving, a hint of sadness there. "Draco…. Wake up."

"No! Don't make me, I don't want to be alone!" Draco whispered, tears falling down his face.

"We'll be together, forever, soon my love, you're still needed." Harry whispered and took a step backwards.

Lucius Malfoy watched in hidden pain as his son thrashed, crying out, his screams heartbreaking. The restraints on him from harming himself as his body had gone in shock from the death of his lover, but unbeknownst the wizard world, The Malfoys were part Veela, they had woodland magic in them, so when they found love, it was forever…. Their Mate.

"Harry, please, love. No! No!" Draco screamed, his body straining against the magically holding ropes.

It had been weeks, since the downfall of Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, both dying and Harry coming out the victor, until Bellatrix in a fit of grief for her Lord raced forwards and attacked Harry. But unbeknownst to Bella, The Dark Lord had asked for Harry to kill him. Dumbledore had did a terrible ritual on him when he first started the campaign for change.

Lucius would never forget the heartbreaking scream of his son. The utter devastation on his son's face hurt him, his son ran forwards to catch the-boy-who-lived, and cradle him in his arms. Blood covering him, and Lucius heard his sister in laws demented laughter. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Weasley boy and Granger rush forwards as well.

"Je t'aime mon amour, Harry!"

I love you my love, Harry!

Draco began to murmur mixed French and English.

Everyone heard Harry gasp, as he struggled to sit up, blood pooling from the un known unforgivable curse.

"I...I love, you Draconus Lucius Malfoy, dddont lose love" Harry said and leant closer and kissed him.

Draco closed his eyes and cried as his mate died in his arms. Once he felt the magic leave his mates body, Draco stood up. He breathed in deeply and turned to face them.

When Lucius looked up to his son, he saw a major part of Draco was dead. As if to confirm his thoughts Draco yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry's wand in his. The green curse flew towards Bellatrix Lestrange and she flew backwards: Empty silver eyes met his.

"Oh my Dragon…" Lucius whispered and crushed his son into a hug.

A/N: just a little Something I thought of… hope it was good!

Please tell if I need to do a sequel! Or...


End file.
